fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Hooks Wiki:IRC
IRC or Internet Relay Chat is a text-based chat medium. In short, it is the predecessor to instant messaging clients most people use today. Although somewhat antiquated, it is still in use and is a great alternative to proprietary and closed-off chat media. Fish Hooks Wiki has a registered channel on the FreeNode IRC network. For IRC-savvy users, simply join #fishhooks on irc.freenode.net. Basic Instructions If you are unfamiliar with IRC, or are behind a firewall preventing you using it, you may be able to login by visiting this page. Enter your nickname, enter the CAPTCHA code, and click connect. By default, you will join the Fish Hooks channel. Please use your Wiki nickname to chat in the IRC. Advanced Instructions Obtain an IRC client If you do not yet have an IRC client, you need to obtain one: * Both mIRC and XChat are popular. * ChatZilla - an easy-to-use IRC client add-on for Firefox * Opera - an easy to use web browser with built in IRC client * This is an alternative chat client. * You can also connect to IRC by an online client such as mvIRC * The IRC article on Wikipedia for details on the software available. Connecting Once you have downloaded a client, you can join freenode by typing /server irc.freenode.net and then join the channel by typing /join #fishhooks. Connecting (full version) # Use the /server command to connect to the server, e.g. /server irc.freenode.net # Choose a nickname by typing /nick , e.g. /nick JohnDoe. Nicknames can be up to 16 characters long. You can use letters and numbers (no spaces or symbols). Optional: You can register your nick with the NickServ service. See below. # Join the channel by typing /join #fishhooks. Channels are the equivalent of chat rooms on IRC. Registration You can register your nick with the NickServ service. Type /msg nickserv register , e.g. /msg nickserv register foo. When logging on later on type /msg nickserv identify so that NickServ can identify you as the owner of a nick. For more help, type /msg nickserv help. * "/msg nickserv help" or "/msg chanserv help" is how to get official freenode help on this matter. *What you will see once you've registered: -NickServ- This nickname is owned by someone else -NickServ- If this is your nickname, type /msg NickServ IDENTIFY Help For help type /help. Commands on most IRC clients have to be preceded by a '/', channel names by a '#'. Read the help and readme files of the client you installed for more information. Channels Administration channels Separate channels are available for discussing issues about both the Canon and Fanon wikis. Members who are not administrators or have advanced permissions like Rollback rights may join the admin channel to see what is being talked about and to provide ideas and feedback. However, please remember that this channel is not for general conversations. It is to be used to resolve problems, plan improvements to the wiki, etc. *#wikia-fishhooks Policy * Identification: Please use the same IRC name that you use on the wiki so that we don't have to fuss with introductions the first time you join the channel or confuse you as another user. * Discussion: IRC channels are near real-time conversations and the conversations can range all over the place. In general, they are not restricted on topic. * Content: The discussion must be clean and appropriate. Sexual comments or profanity are not allowed. * Behavior: If someone says your actions are getting annoying or out of control, please be courteous and reign yourself back in. Channel operators may kick someone off if they repeatedly refuse/ignore polite requests for self-control. Tips Here are a few tips for conversing in an IRC channel: * When there are several people in the channel and you want to direct your message to a specific person, it will help if you put their name in front of the message. Their chat client will usually signal them that the message is for them, such as highlighting the line. Example: :: Jenny2: I really enjoyed the movie "Up". What's your favorite Pixar movie? * To indicate an action, use the /me command. :: /me waves his hand * If you need to go away for a little bit but want to leave the channel open so you can catch up on what was said when you return, change your nickname to indicate that. Examples: :: PFTest_Away :: PFTest_AFK (away from keyboard) :: Jenny2|BRB (be right back) :: Fred-lunch (getting lunch) :: Jenny2-zzz (sleeping) ** Also, you can use the /away and /back commands. Example: :: /away Lunch External links * IRC information at Wikia * IRC at Wikipedia * FreeNode.net IRC IRC